Terrorist History/Dialogues
Old Shed, 14:00 Alerquina Endrok: (tired) Seriously, if I walk over seven kilometers again, it's your fault! Marcelinne Barcel: What's so important agents? Agents: Well, we only have 10 players, and decided that today, no one will kill ... Luna Sayynonynte: But that is the objective of the game, kill people! Agents: But today, gonna have two changes... Agents: First change, we will not accept murders in some days. Yuki Onama: So what should we do? Agents: Conversation is the key. Alwyn Halmy: So you think that instead of epic moves and adrenaline, you prefer to listen to our conversations? Agents: Just for today. Alwyn Halmy: So... We all gonna stay here, and talk? Agents: Not here, in the last place that you was. Alerquina Endrok: Are you kidding right? Agents: No. Agents: Now, out... All participants in their places 16:53 Agents: All are with the sound device activated? All Participants: Yes. Agents: Nice, now is time to conversation, the Observator is waiting. Alerquina Endrok: Who is the Observator? Agents: ... Just converse. Alerquina Endrok: Right... Eduardo Midas: So... what we gonna talk about? Alerquina Endrok: What about each one talk about yourself? Marcelinne Barcel: Yeah, ok... Eduardo Midas: I'm the first, my name is Eduardo Midas Prieto, I was a mototaxi driver, I always have love of my parents... Eduardo Midas: Until I came to this hell called 16 For War. Eduardo Midas: I lost my girlfriend, and lost my reason for life... Luna Sayynonynte: Melodramatic... Eduardo Midas: It's easy to talk, you killed her... Luna Sayynonynte: Yeah, the game is focused on this... Yuki Onama: Well... I'm Yukiteru, and I was a normal person... Luna Sayynonynte: A normal pussy? Marcelinne Barcel: I'm Marcy, I never had love of my parents, and I was with my grandmother in all this time... Marcelinne Barcel: I'm a cold person... Luna Sayynonynte (laughing): Really? You? A cold person? You're just an idiot... Luna Sayynonynte: I never really had a family, I was left in an orphanage when he was one year. Luna Sayynonynte: When I was three years old, I killed all the people on the orphanage, and eat their members. Luna Sayynonynte: After this, the Agents they said that they would make a game of survival with murder. Alwyn Halmy: So ... you have 3 years ? Luna Sayynonynte: 4, I have 4 years. Alwyn Halmy: Wow... I was thinking that you had some 10 years and was short. Jonh Erick: Eh... Agents... Agents: What is the problem John Erick? The Observer is waiting. Jonh Erick: How about, instead of talking to this Observer, doing challenges between players? Agents: Interesting... Okay, the next time you have a day without killing, will be a challenge to players, the winner gets supplies... Yuki Onama: No tricks? Really? Thank you! Agents: Shut up Yukiteru... Obviously have a obstacle, something that makes you suffer. The Observer should like more. Alerquina Endrok: What the f*ck dude, who the hell is The Observer? Agents: Silence Alerquina. As I was saying, the disadvantage is: When one of these challenges happen... Agents: You will have to make a team between you. Luna Sayynonynte: What the hell? Alwyn Halmy: Dude, some of us are enemies, we are all killers ... And we have to kill... Only the teams that we have are our alliances. Jonh Erick: No Agents! Agents: Silence... Agents: When the day come, you will have to make a team of two people each. Luna Sayynonynte: Are you psychopath? Agents: Speak the girl that eat members... Alerquina Endrok: Dude you are full blood insane. You bring 16 people to a place in the middle of nowhere in Indonesia, do they kill, torture, and you still want, with that killer spirit we have ... YOU WANT US TO MAKE TEAMS? Alerquina Endrok: And yeah, you have a imaginary friend called "The Observer" Agents: Haha... Oh, I love you guys participants. Alerquina Endrok: And I hate you... Alerquina Endrok: Know, since we are in this history blah blah thing, I choose Alwyn Halmy Alwyn Halmy: Eh... Yuki Onama: Yes Alwyn, gonna be fun... Alwyn Halmy: Ok... Alwyn Halmy: When I was 10 years old my parents died, and I joined the rebels as a terrorist Alwyn Halmy: From my 11 until my 15 years, I was a rebel who helped in the robbery missions and murder merchants. Alwyn Halmy: When I made 16, I was the commander of a terrorist squad, commanded attacks and borders ... Alwyn Halmy: I still have a scar on my back. Yuki Onama: Oh really? Let me see? Alwyn Halmy: Maybe soon Yukiteru... Maybe soon... Alerquina Endrok: Continue the fantastic history... Alwyn Halmy: Well, I'm still a terrorist, I armed the bomb on Explosion 11 Alwyn Halmy: Yeah, is just this. Agents: Nice. Agents: Well players, tomorrow you will be able to murder ... Agents: And also, if you do something amazing tomorrow, die and blah blah blah .. Yuki Onama: That's bad... End of Chapter, go to Bow of Buddha Chapter 9 of 16 For War